<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort Dog (And Girl) by Panicked_Turtle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362869">Comfort Dog (And Girl)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panicked_Turtle/pseuds/Panicked_Turtle'>Panicked_Turtle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swing Kids (1993)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fuck it this is legit just a mini thing so I can publish SOMETHING, You don’t need to know Jack shit about the rest of the stories, i have HYPERFIXATIONS ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panicked_Turtle/pseuds/Panicked_Turtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>•this is legit just me posting a Drabble to figure out the AO3 setup•<br/>I BRING RARE NICHE IDEAS, BABY! I decided we needed to notice the Berger’s dog... this happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Berger/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort Dog (And Girl)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Maverick wiggled around the bed, <em>wiggle wiggle</em>. Chris looked up from her shoes, smiling. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“What’re you doin’, baby? C’mere-!” she held out a small treat from her pocket, Mav’ jumping off the occupied bed. Chris laughed, throwing another treat up as Mav jumped up onto a still-sleeping Thomas. Poor Thomas let out a groan, peeking an eye open to see his dog panting in his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maverick Berger</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let me sleep-” The blond whined, Maverick continuing to ignore his best-human-friend as he sat right on his chest. Chris tried to hide a laugh, giving up as she saw Mav’ sit happily on her lover’s head. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“You look adorable!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“Shut up. Don’t you have to leave soon, Ms Romeo? Jesus-” Tommy whined, burying back into the comforter. He covered his head with the pillows, Chris laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I was getting my shoes on ‘till </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted some love.” she smiled to herself, kissing Tommy’s head. Thomas grumbled, poking an eye open as he tried to hide a smile. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“You’re an ass. Go, Father’s waking up,” He purred softly, Chris stealing a kiss. She grabbed her bag, stuffing her hair up in her newsboy cap. She smiled at the sight of Thomas and Mav curled up in his bed, her eyes softening as she finally opened the window. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not sorry, I needed to give you Thomas and Maverick content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>